In Memory of You
by Pachamama9
Summary: One day, five-year-old Roxanne asks her father why he makes that face every time the War is mentioned. One-shot.


**200 Different Pairings Challenge - #25 (George/Angelina)**

 **Character Trait Boot Camp - #23 (fearful), George Weasley**

 **Character Diversity Boot Camp - #2 (breath), George Weasley**

 **Your Favorite House Boot Camp - #1 (earth), Gryffindor**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #581 (handsome)**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #649 (Truth of death)**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Tigers (George Weasley)**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #8 (Write about a character being grateful for another character being in their life)**

 **Disclaimer: This all belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

George could remember the days his children were born quite vividly. He remembered being horrified by his Angelina's screams and getting so many flashbacks during the process that the Healers threw him out of the room. The second time around, when Roxanne was born, he was much better.

He knew that Angelina had flashbacks, too, sometimes. She'd wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, scared out of her mind, and would shake him awake so that she could have someone to comfort her. He would wrap his arm around her waist, holding her close, and they'd fall back asleep, clutching each other like lifelines. He remembered putting safety charms on the store every day after they moved into the flat above the store together.

He remembered being scared out of his mind that Voldemort would return. He remembered the choking feeling that came over him whenever he thought of Fred, as well as the terrible trembling.

But never had he been more afraid in his life then he was now, when Roxanne plopped down in his lap and asked him why he made a face every time Freddie mentioned the War. He felt the choking sensation come on, right away, and he searched the room for his wife. She was in the kitchen, making lunch with Freddie at her side, so he took Roxy by the hand and led her to her mother. He knew he couldn't get through this conversation without Angelina, so he told her what her daughter had said and sat his children down at the kitchen table.

Freddie was seven years old now, and Roxy was five. Ron had been surprised when he told him he didn't want them to know about Fred until they were older, but he'd gone along with it. George guessed that now was a better time than any.

George rolled up his sleeves and helped his wife make some sandwiches for the kids. He put ham and cheese onto the slices of bread, spreading mustard in the middle, as Angelina began to speak. "Do remember when Daddy told you about how there was a lot of fighting when we were kids?"

"Yeah," said Freddie, his face lighting up as if he'd gotten a question right in school. "At Hogwarts?"

"Yes, honey, at Hogwarts. Well, there were a lot of people who..." Angelina looked to George, wanting some sort of permission to go on. George took the two sandwiches and handed them to his children, letting them munch away before his wife continued. He interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed. "There were some people who died during the fighting."

"Oh," said Roxy, mustard smeared across her cheek.

"And there was a man we both loved very much." She took a deep breath. "His name was Fred." Even his name still shook George to the core.

"Like me?" It felt like the earth shook as his son spoke. For some odd reason, he hadn't expected to face that question just yet. He wasn't ready to face the fact that his handsome son, with his onyx curls and squeaky laugh, was his twin brother's namesake.

"Yes, sweetheart," Angelina continued, taking over for her husband. "Like you. We named you after him. He was very kind, funny, and" —George's hand tensed— "brave. He was Daddy's twin brother."

"His brother?" Roxy repeated. "He died?"

He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready... After all this time, he still wasn't ready— "Yes," George choked out. After all these years, he still wasn't able to say it.

"Oh," was her tiny reply. "Was he good?"

"Yes," Angelina assured her. "He was a very good man. Daddy and I miss him very, very much."

"Is that why Daddy cries sometimes?" asked Freddie, who now looked much more serious. It was odd how, at seven years old, Freddie could understand the extension of his father's grief.

She nodded in response.

A miserable silence followed, one that left George close to tears. Now, Fred was all he could think about.

"I think we should have a group hug!" shouted Roxy, popping up from her seat.

"Yeah!" chorused Freddie.

Angelina smiled at George, but he failed to smile back. His children rushed up to him and tackled him in a hug, gripping him hard. His wife soon joined in, and soon then they were hugging like a family. George had never felt so overwhelmed by gratitude in his entire life. As tears sprinted down each cheek and his chest heaved with sobs, Angelina only embraced him tighter. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful, beautiful family? "Don't worry, Daddy," said Roxy with a fierce look in her eyes. "I won't ever let you die."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
